


Beach Blanket Bingo

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Snape endures a day at the beach with Harry, Draco and the Weasley twins to be close to Hermione. Based on a picture of Alan Rickman at the beach.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Beach Blanket Bingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightlune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlune/gifts).



  



End file.
